Maybe This Time
by purplesmiley
Summary: Songfic Oneshot Maybe this time, they can be more than just friends... From the song "Maybe This Time". Between chapter 135 and chapter 136. Pls. review! :D


_**Maybe This Time **_

By purplesmiley :D

This is actually mu first fanfic. From the song Maybe This Time. The time is between chapter 135 when Chiaki hugged Nodame until the start of chapter 136. I was listening to the radio and this song popped up and then I remembered chapters 135 & 136. Well, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** Nodame Cantabile and its story and characters are the rightfully owned by Ninomiya Tomoko.

* * *

**Two old friends meet again**

**Wearin' older faces**

**And talk about the places they've been**

Chiaki released his hug on Nodame.

"Where have you been? You got everyone worried."

"Egypt, senpai!" Nodame said with a smile.

"Idiot" Chiaki said as he stroked Nodame's hair. Nina Lutz approached them.

"Um...Shinichi, could you introduce that girl to me? She seems familiar. Is she...?"

Chiaki stood up. "She's the student I ask you about at the Music Festival. Noda Megumi."

"And I'm also his girlfriend!" Nodame shouted.

"Liar!" Chiaki retorted.

"Gyabo!"

"Ah yes, I remember. She is also that girl who performed with Stresemann, right?"

"Hai! That's me." Nodame stood up and saluted her.

"Well I have to say, your Chopin was very good." Nina said with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Um, I'm sorry I just barged in without your approval Nina." Chiaki said.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it." _I have a feeling that something good will happen to these kids. _

**Two old sweethearts who fell apart**

**Somewhere long ago** **How are they to know**

**Someday they'd meet again**

**And have a need for more than reminiscin'**

On the way back on the apartment....

"I thought I'll never find you Nodame." The promising conductor said as they went off the train.

"I have to come back senpai. I couln't go on with my plan on never coming back." Nodame looked down. "I guess I'm not that ready yet..."

Chiaki just smiled. "Well, I'm glad that you're back."

"Gyabo, did senpai miss Nodame so much?" Nodame looked at him mischievously.

Chiaki was taken aback. He looked away from Nodame's eyes."Well.. I...uh..."

Nodame giggled. "No need to say it senpai. I can see the answer in your eyes."

_You don't know how much I missed you Nodame._

**Maybe this time** **It'll be lovin' they'll find**

**Maybe now they can be more than just friends**

**She's back in his life**

**And it feels so right**

**Maybe this time, love won't end**

That night....

"Cheers for Nodame's return and for her successful debut as a pianist!" Tanya exclaimed as she raised her glass of wine.

"Cheers!"

"Thank you everyone!" Nodame said happily.

"Hey, Nodame, why didn't you tell us that you were performing with Maestro Stresemann? We could have gone to London to watch you." Franz said.

"Right, Megumi-chan. Why didn't you tell us?" Kuroki asked.

"Um.. it was kinda quick... I guess."

"Nodame, I still want your autograph. Can I ask for them?" Yun Long eagerly handed Nodame a stack of papers. Nodame's eyes grew big. "Mukya.. that's a lot of autographs Yun Long."

"You're famous now Nodame! So maybe, when I get home in China, I will sell the autographs!" Yun Long exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, Chiaki. Say something. You've been quiet for a while. Are you sick or do you want to be alone with Nodame?" Tanya said haughtily.

_Tanya, you just read my mind._

**It's the same old feeling back again**

**It's the one that they had way back when**

**They were too young to know when love is real**

Yun Long stood up. "Well, let's eat now guys. I missed Chiaki's cooking."

"Me too." Franz said.

"I feel the same." Kuroki replied.

"Same here." Tanya remarked.

"Definitely me!" Nodame exclaimed.

"Chiaki, what did you cook?" Yun Long asked.

"Well, curry, beef estofado, and chicken capri." Chiaki replied. Nodame was ecstatic.

"Gyaboo!! My favorites!"

"I know." Chiaki replied with a soft smile.

"Come on guys. Let's eat before the food will get cold." Tanya said as she approached the table.

While eating...

"Senpai... do you remember the salted horse mackarel with mayonnaise I made you?" Nodame asked Chiaki.

"How could I forget? It was charcoal."

"Then you made... you made... penne con I broccoli right?"

Tanya was surprised. "Wow Chiaki. You cooked for Nodame even before coming here to Paris?"

Chiaki sighed. "Yup"

But somehow it didn't bother to Chiaki at all. Somehow it became something he **likes** doing.

**But somehow, some things never change**

**And even time hasn't cooled the flame**

**It's burnin' even brighter than it did before**

**It got another chance, and if they take it...**

"Nodame, you're not done eating yet?" Franz asked.

"Hai! Maybe senpai's gonna leave again ang I'll won't taste his homemade cooking with love for a while." Nodame replied.

"Idiot. Don't eat so fast." Chiaki said to her.

"You'll get indigestion Megumi-chan." Kuroki remarked.

"Give me ten more minutes and I'm done." Nodame hastily said to them.

"I'm gonna time you Nodame. If you fail to stop, you'll treat me lunch at Santa Lucia.." Yun Long said with his eyes gleaming with delight.

"GYABO!!!"

Chiaki looked at Nodame as she finishes the remaining foods on the table. He smiled as he saw Nodame eating like a bottomless pit. He handed Nodame a glass of water.

"Here, drink up."

"But senpai, it will make me full."

"YOU'RE NOT FULL YET ?!?" Chiaki exclaimed.

"Hai. As long as it's senpai's cookng, Nodame will always have room for more." Nodame replied with a smile.

"Will you be alright?" Chiaki asked.

"I will senpai. Don't worry." Nodame said.

"My, my... I sure can feel the love and care in the air tonight." Tanya said.

_Oh well, some things never change._

**Maybe this time** **It'll be lovin' they'll find**

**Maybe now they can be more than just friends**

**She's back in his life**

**And it feels so right**

**Maybe this time, love won't end**

"Let us hear your Chopin, Nodame." Franz pleaded.

"Yeah Nodame. Since we didn't see your actual performance, we'll have a replay here inside Chiaki's apartment." Tanya said.

"Right, Megumi-chan. Play the piano part of Chopin's piano concerto." Kuroki suggested.

"Okay. I guess I could." Nodame agreed with a smile. "Well, here it goes..."

Nodame sat on the bench of the piano. As she played in an incomparable cantabile way, Chiaki thought to himself...

_It's been quite a while since I heard her piano...._

Chiaki remembered the time that Nodame left. He felt so lost, like a child that got separated from his family. It felt like as if he drowned, just because Nodame wasn't beside him.

**She's smilin' like she used to smile way back then**

**She's feelin' like she used to feel way back when**

**They tried, but somethin' kept them**

**Waiting for this magic moment**

'Well, it's getting late. I have to go." Franz said as he stood up.

"Me too." Tanya replied.

"Same here." Yun Long answered.

"We'll be going now. See you tomorrow Chiaki-kun, Megumi-chan." Kuroki said. "Good night."

"Will you be staying here Chiaki?" Tanya asked.

"For a while." Chiaki confessed.

"Mukya! I'll be with senpai!" Nodame happily said.

She started dancing around in circles. Chiaki just looked at her and smiled.

"Well, we don't want to ruin your moment. Bye!" Tanya said and with that she, Kuroki, Franz and Yun Long left.

Nodame smiled widely at Chiaki. "Senpai, since we're on your former apartment, what do you want to do?"

"Sleep."

"Gyabo! Nodame wants to watch Puri Gorota with senpai."

"Let's just do it tomorrow." The tired Chiaki said.

"Ok then." Nodame said with a shrug.

Chiaki went to the C.R. to wash his face. Nodame sneaked up behind him and hugged him tightly.

"I miss you senpai..." Nodame said softly.

Chiaki smiled. _I miss you too. _"Go to your room and sleep already. We both had a long day."

"Mukya....Kazuo...."

"It's already late." Chiaki said as he kissed her forehead. "Good night."

"Good night senpai."

**Maybe this time** **It'll be lovin' they'll find**

**Maybe now they can be more than just friends**

**She's back in his life**

**A****nd it feels so right**

**Maybe this time...**

******Maybe this time**

******Maybe this time**

**It was early morning. Chiaki is having his peaceful slumber when he heard something knocking on a door. He didn't mind it and continued to sleep. Then he heard someone mumbling. **

**"Ssseenppaii...Chiaki-sen..pai...." **

**Chiaki opened his eyes and saw Nodame crouching beside his bed with a pained expression on her face.**

** "Nodame?!" **

**"Sennnpppaaii..."**

** "Nodame, what's the matter?" Chiaki sat up. "What's wrong?"**

** "I think... I ate... too much.... my stomach... hurts...." Nodame answered slowly. **

**"Wait here. I have some medicine in my bag." **

**Chiaki made Nodame sit on his bed as he went to grab his bag to get the stomach medication he had. He was searching for them when he heard Nodame's footsteps behind him. He faced her. **

**"Nodame, didn't I tell you to sit?"**

** "Seennppaii... those...won't work..."**

** "What do you mean..." **

**Chiaki didn't get to finish his sentence for Nodame hugged him. **

**"I need.... you... Chiaki-senpai..." Chiaki was surprised. He smiled.**

** "Drink this first." Chiaki handed Nodame the tablet. He then gave her a glass of water. After a while... **

**"Feeling better?" Chiaki asked Nodame **

**"Quite..." she replied.**

** "Good. Tomorrow you'll be just fine."**

** Nodame sat on his bed. "Senpai...this has happened to Nodame before."**

** Chiaki was shocked. He sat beside her.**

** "What?! Where? When?"**

** Nodame smiled slightly. **

**"At Belgium, I stayed at the storage of a hotel. Nodame has no money to stay in a hotel. I also got a stomachache."**

** He was dumbfolded. "What did you do?" **

**"Good thing Nodame had senpai's shirt. I sniffed it all night." Nodame answered softly. **

**The conductor smiled slightly. "I'll get you a glass of water." **

**Chiaki stood up and went to get it. When he returned, he saw Nodame sleeping soundly on his bed. He shook her shoulder slightly.**

** "Nodame...Nodame..."**

** Nodame softly moaned. _She must be really sleepy. _Chiaki thought to himself. He lied down beside her. Unconciously, Nodame faced him and softly spoke the words....**

** _I love you senpai._**

**Chiaki faced her. She snuggled up to him. He removed the stray strands of hair on her face. He pulled her closer and stroked her hair. Softly he said to her.... **

**_I love you too, Nodame._**

******love won't end**


End file.
